Keys
by Ita-ta
Summary: Set at the end of New Moon. AliceJasper. Oneshot. Slight crack. So there was a pair of keys to her new Porsche but someone had a hold of them and they would not let go.


So this fic is the result of a little plot bunny that exploded out of my head right now. I hope that you enjoy it. :)

Keys

"Oh, Edward this has got to be one of the best things you've ever given me!" Alice Cullen was currently drooling over her new 911 Porsche Turbo. It was yellow, just as she requested. Such a beautiful car, the engine probably sounded magnificent. Oh she couldn't wait to drive it. Turning her head quickly to her sibling, her pixie like hair tapped against her cheeks as she levelled her topaz gaze on him.

"Where are the keys?" At this, she found that Edward had a largely smug smirk on his face. Of course he had heard where her thoughts were going. Brows furrowing, she took a menacing step toward him. "Edward. Where. Are. My. Keys?" She prodded his stone chest with each enunciation.

"Where are your keys?" He parroted her, feigning ignorance. "I have no idea where they may be."

"Damn you Edward! I know you have them here somewhere!" She realized with a stab of irritation, that Edward had carefully planned his choices so that she wouldn't _see_ it. "Where are my keys?"

"You mean these?" A new voice entered the conversation, accompanied by a light jangling of metal against metal.

Alice whirled around, coming face to face with Jasper, holding a keychain of two very new looking keys. Her whole face lit up like the Fourth of July. "Jasper! May I have my keys?" As she was saying this, her arm snapped out to grab at the keys but he was too fast for her.

"Ah, no Alice." He tutted, a mischievous look on his face as he evaded her attempts to snatch the keys from her.

Edward discreetly took his leave, disappearing from the garage into the house. He knew that Jasper would take it from there. He didn't need to know what happened after that.

"Jasper!" She hissed, after several attempts to retrieve the key. "Just give me the damn keys!"

Jasper flitted away from her, mimicking her movement almost flawlessly. He opened the door and slid in, nearly closing the door (and subsequently locking himself in) but Alice had lunged after him and therefore caused them to be sprawled over the seats, the door clicking shut in their wake. Amazingly enough he still managed to keep the keys away from her.

"Jasper?" Alice asked in a gently reproachful voice.

Jasper tensed, knowing that tone and also knowing that it was trouble. Reluctantly he answered, "Yes?"

"Would you give them to me if I persuaded you?" She demonstrated her intentions by dipping her head and slowly dragging her lips along his jaw-line.

He seemed to be contemplating her proposition. "...Perhaps." He finally conceded.

Her slender hands slid under his shirt, sliding along the expanse of hardened stomach, catching every little scar that littered his torso. She kissed down his neck, as her hands moved his shirt upwards. Then, easing down to his belly button, she started to place little butterfly kisses on each of his scars.

This made him give a sharp intake of breath, as whenever she did that it had always had a strong effect on him. His fingers began to loosen around the keys, a fact that was not missed by Alice. Jasper was a little more preoccupied so he didn't detect it.

Her fingers undid the button of his jeans as she travelled upwards, kissing the scars on his arms now. Reaching his collarbone she paused as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his shoulder. Then, she arrived at his ear and, pausing to hear his breathing calm for a few moments, she gently flicked her tongue out on the soft skin behind his ear and his breathing was erratic once more.

The keys jangled as she retrieved them with one hand, the other still on his jeans button.

"May I drive?" Her sweet voice was roughened into a sultry purr.

"Play with the gears as much as you want, babe." He answered back to her, his voice roughly deepened but still holding the humour of the innuendo with it.

"Remember that I like to drive fast, Jasper. And that you asked for it."


End file.
